1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a resin composition, a method of manufacturing display apparatus by using (utilizing) the same, and a display apparatus manufactured by using (utilizing) the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal display apparatus is one of the most widely used (utilized) flat panel display apparatuses. In general, a liquid crystal display apparatus uses (utilizes) an electric field to control light transmittance through liquid crystal having dielectric anisotropy to display images.
In general, liquid crystal display apparatuses are manufactured by disposing two substrates such that surfaces of the substrates on which electrodes are formed may face each other and by filling space between the electrodes with a liquid crystal material.
Various processes have been tried to simplify the process of manufacturing liquid crystal display apparatuses. For example, after disposing a thin film transistor array substrate on a color filter array substrate, a liquid crystal layer may be formed. Here, an inlet that allows for the injection of liquid crystal may be formed. A liquid crystal layer may be formed by immersing the inlet in a liquid crystal tank.